


Puff Pride: A Satire

by River Taylor (enchantedsleeper)



Category: Pottermore - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hufflepuff, Poetry, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedsleeper/pseuds/River%20Taylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A satirical poem about how members of Hufflepuff House act on Pottermore depending on where our house is in the Cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puff Pride: A Satire

I knew that my house was the best  
Ever since my first day  
When I posted in the Common Room,  
"A HUFFLEPUFF? NO F*CKING WAY!!"

I saw that with the proper help  
My house could catch up fast  
So daily I encouraged them:  
"COME ON YOU LOSERS, WE'RE IN LAST!"

Twenty points, I reckoned,  
Was enough to show I'd tried  
And after that I sat right back  
And showcased my house pride

As we lost the first House Cup  
I was there to give the facts:  
"YOU OTHER HOUSES CHEATED AND  
THIS CUP'S A LOAD OF CRAP!!!!"

Cut to my next login  
About eight months down the line,  
As I decided once again  
That my house was worth my time.

As I clicked into the Great Hall  
I was truly stunned to see  
That Hufflepuff was on track  
For a House Cup victory!

I gloated in the Common Room,  
In the comments for the Sorting Hat,  
I gloated in the Great Hall,  
I gloated to my mother's cat!

WE went and showed those houses  
That we're made of stronger stuff!  
I knew that they would rue the day  
They insulted Hufflepuff!


End file.
